


Drabble 3 (or something)

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Spoilers for Season 3, badshit, season3, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 3 (or something)

_The flames went up and engulfed the dark figure sprawled out across the funeral pyre. Peter watches as the man who has done so much evil is burned._

_He's about to leave when suddenly, those eyes snap open, the head turns to look at him, and those lips say..._

_"Hello Peter."_

Peter snaps awake and looks around wildly.

No fire.

No Sylar.

It was just a dream.

What is going on? This is the third night in a row Peter has had this dream, or something similar. It's weird, though, because Peter _knows_ that Sylar is dead.

...Isn't he?

He lays awake in bed terrified for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
